


The Princess and The Radio Demon

by CatPrincess106



Series: Don't Trust The Radio Demon [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cause I want a flirty Alastor, F/F, Flirting, Kidnapping, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPrincess106/pseuds/CatPrincess106
Summary: Charlie is kidnapped by Alastor after the Happy Hotel has become a success. But why?





	The Princess and The Radio Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I know Charlie is gay and Alastor is asexual, but I want Al to flirt!

 

 Charlie groaned as she awoke. She found herself sitting in the middle of the room, chained from her waist, arms, and legs to the middle dust dirty white brick wall of a dungeon cell. There was a musty wooden bench on the right wall with a small wooden end table beside it.  There was a small wooden bucket against the corner of the left wall. The barred door was just as old and dusty as everything in the room.  
  
  
  
“Where am I?” Charlie whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
She froze when she heard a low chuckle echo through the dungeon.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Sinner's Damnation, my dear! One of Hell's very first prisons!" A familiar eccentric masculine voice said, his voice echoing just like his laugh.  
  
  
  
"Alastor."  
  
  
  
"Indeed," He replied, his voice much closer than before. "I apologize for the location choice, but I would like it to be a least a teensy bit challenging for your friends to find you."  
  
  
  
"Why am I here? Didn't you get what you wanted? The hotel is a success and demons are on their way to redemption."  
  
  
  
She gasped when he appeared behind the barred door, smiling pleasantly.  
  
  
  
"Oh Charlie, I didn't want that." He cooed, making Charlie shiver uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"Th-Then what do you want?"  
  
  
  
"Well, my dear," He began. "With the success of The Happy Hotel, some demons care about you more than they used to. Not only are you Lucifer's daughter, but you're also fixing the overpopulation problem! Well, you were. Now that you're gone demons will worry, people will-"  
  
  
  
"Vaggie! Angel! Oh no! Vaggie must be freaking out! I hope she doesn't blame herself for this...And Angel...How will he react? And dad-"  
  
  
  
Alastor cleared his throat to get her attention. "Would you let me finish?" He growled.  
  
  
  
She gulped, frantically nodding. His pupils quickly changed back to their original size.  
  
  
  
"Aww! Come now, smile! You're so adorable when you smile!"  
  
  
  
Charlie blushed in embarrassment. Does he really think that? She thought.  
  
  
  
He smirked, reaching out and caressed her face with the tips of his claws. "Oh, I do. Believe me, I do. But you're also quite cute when you're flustered!"  
  
  
  
Charlie's cheeks reddened, even more, causing the Radio Demon chuckle. He pulled his hand away from her.  
  
  
  
"Now as I was saying, others will worry about you which means Lucifer will look for you and in exchange for you, I will take what's mine. The crown."  
  
  
  
Her blush quickly disappeared. "Why would you want that? You're already a feared tyrant."  
  
  
  
"But I don't rule over anything, do I?"  
  
  
  
"But if you wanted that, why did you kidnap me and not my father?"  
  
  
  
"Because he's much more powerful than me and less trusting of creatures like me!"  
  
  
  
Static appeared around. He titled his head to the side and his grin grew wider. His voice became dangerous and low. "Besides...It's more fun to play with you, my precious innocent little thing."  
  
  
  
Her pupils shrunk, her heart raced and her breathing became rapid. She didn’t want to know what he meant. But she had a feeling she would find out anyway. In an instant, the static vanished and he moved his head right side up.

 

"You won't get away with this! My friends will stop you and we'll banish you from our world!" Charlie said. 

 

"Heh. I guess we'll have to wait and see Charlie. Either way, this is going to be fun." He chuckled as he left. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So is she gonna help us or not?" Vaggie demanded. 

 

Her, Angel Dust, and Cherri Bomb stood on the Happy Hotel's rooftop. Angel thought it was a good idea to bring Cherri Bomb on their rescue mission. Vaggie was skeptical though, considering just how crazy this woman seemed, but she was an excellent fighter. 

 

"Only if I get to help kill the radio bastard." Cherri hissed. 

 

"Oh definitely!" Angel smirked. "It'll be much easier with the three of us against him. He's outnumbered!" 

 

"Then move your asses! Time is ticking!" Cherri said, taking a bomb from her pocket and leaping off the building. 

 

Angel laughed. "Wait for us ya freakshow!" 

 

"Come get me!" Cherri called as she ran off into the distance. 

 

Vaggie groaned as she and Angel hopped off the hotel and chased after Cherri Bomb. 


End file.
